Kyoya's Regrets
by victini4363
Summary: Kyoya always sees Ginga as a rival. As years past Kyoya became eighteen and Ginga was sixteen. But when Kyoya finds out that Hyoma was dating Ginga, he feels weird and a sudden interest to Ginga but when Kyoya tries to express his love to him, there was someone stopping him, Hyoma. Will Kyoya succeed into stealing Ginga's heart or will Hyoma continue to love Ginga? HARD YAOI!


**Kyoya's Regrets**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight. _

**Summary: **_Kyoya always sees Ginga as a rival. As years past Kyoya became eighteen and Ginga was sixteen. But when Kyoya finds out that Hyoma was dating Ginga, he feels weird and a sudden interest to Ginga but when Kyoya tries to express his love to him, there was someone stopping him, Hyoma. Will Kyoya succeed into stealing Ginga's heart or will Hyoma continue to love Ginga?_

_**HyomaxGinga, KyoyaxNile but mostly KyoyaxGinga**_

**Kyoya's POV**

Walking down the alley of _Metal Bey City_ with thoughts clustered in my mind, I, Kyoya Tataegami, walked through the path heading towards my boyfriend Nile, the Egyptian teen who is waiting for me back at his apartment. Becoming flustered by my thoughts of Ginga, I already had Nile as a boyfriend. I always had a liking to Ginga ever since as a Face Hunter but I never felt if Ginga liked me back.

"Where are you Ginga, where are you?" he though as he stared up into the night sky.

"Are you traveling the world with Pegasis or are you back home training at Koma Village?" he thought out loud.

Returning home to Nile, Kyoya is awaited to a surprise from Nile, the Egyptian teen.

**Normal POV**

"I can't wait to surprise Kyoya for our ten year anniversary together. It had been ten years year since Kyoya and I had sex and been together not to mention that I gave my virginity to Kyoya," saying to himself.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I'm home, Nile!"

Opening the door by himself, Nile bursts out in the dark surprising Kyoya causing him to crash and faint.

"Oops, I must've given him quite a scare. I hope he wakes up soon!" he pleaded.

_15 minutes later..._

_UGHH!_

"Where am I? Oh yeah… I got knocked out by Nile," he got out of bed and headed out to the living room.

"Oh you're ok!" Nile coming out and cornering him.

"Uhh… what are you doing Nile?

"You know what day it is?" he escalated.

Responding back, he was dazed and confused since nothing popped into his mind.

"Umm… Friday?" he guessed.

Crossing his arms, Nile bursted,"Did you forget our ANNIVERSARY?!"

Defending, "No, of course not. How could I forget our anniversary?"

"Good," he snapped out to his senses. "Because I got you a ninja set!"

Kyoya burst out to tears and happiness as one of his hope is granted before his very eyes.

"I've always wanted this as I was a child. Back when I was a child, my mom and dad were drug addicts only caring for themselves in my poor family.

_Flashack…_

**Young Kyoya's POV**

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what I got! Today I got my very own bey! Is that exiting?"

My parents then escalated to me smoking weed in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING HAVING A FUCKING BEY? TAKE THAT SHIT OUTTA

ASSHOLE!" said the drug addicted father.

_Outside the house (flashback)…_

Crying and wailing outside the urban streets, I held up my bey hoping for my mother or father to support me.

"Why does my life treat me abusively?" I sniffed I wiped my tears off my eyes leaving my eyes red and puffy.

Suddenly, a brown-haired boy with an orange bang showed up to meet the me.

"Hi there! My name is Nile and I come from Egypt with my parents! How about your parents?" he said enthusiastically.

_*sniff, sniff*_

"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

"My name is Kyoya Tategami _*sniff* _and my parents _*sniff*_ are drugs addict and I don't think they even love or care about me."

"Well I care for you and I think you should stand up for yourself," Nile protested.

As I stopped crying, I agreed to the protest and went inside the house.

_Inside the house…_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE BASTARD?" the father yelled at his son.

"I came here to tell you father that you should stop doing drugs and care more about me more," I protested as Nile peeked through the window.

"WHAT ARE YOU, AN ATTENTION WHORE!"

"If you can't stop these habits then I don't deserve to live here," I protested.

Kyoya's father enraged by his words, grabbed a dagger and slashed two crosses on both sides of his cheeks.

"NOW GET WITH YOUR FUCKING SHIT AND GET OUTTA HERE!"

Gathering my stuff, I ran out the house with only my clothes and things dripping blood and tears throughout the accursed house.

As Nile saw me, his heart dropped and ran crying saying sorry to me.

"I am so sorry for making you suffer!" Nile pleaded.

I then respond surprisingly as nothing had happen.

"You don't need to say sorry instead I should of thank you for helping me stand up to my parents," I replied.

"But what about your bleeding cheeks or your home?" using a napkin to patch the blood.

"Hmm… I never thought of that!"

Nile then bursted out, "How about you stay with me in my house?!"

"Would your parents be okay?" I asked.

"Do you think my parents are going to leave the wound unattended?" Nile smiled.

"I think we are going to be the bestest of friends," I smiling back at my new bestest friend.

**Narrator's POV**

_Ever since that day, Kyoya felt a better connection with Nile than any other friend he ever had. Kyoya was now ten and Nile was almost ten while Kyoya now lived at Nile's house until he can afford a job. But one day, everything and everyone changed by a sudden movement and words._

_Years Later…_

**Nile's POV**

"Your birthday is tomorrow, are you ready?" Nile's mom asked.

"Yep, I am so exited!" I jittered.

"Well bad news, son, me and your dad is going to Egypt to explore the tombs of Horuseus and Anubius.

"Then who's going to take care of me, then?" I pouted.

"Well you got Kyoya to take care of you and your friends will be there to accompany you in your party. Everything is set and the cake will be delivered to the backyard.

"Ok mommy," I smiled.

_Next Day in the Afternoon…_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NILE!" everyone cheered.

"Oh Kyoya, this is the best day ever!" as I hugged Kyoya.

"Ok. Ok. Stop choking me!" as he was running out of breath.

"By the way, meet in the bedroom," Kyoya whispered to my ear.

"Why?" I answered.

As I turned back to answer, he was gone probably to meet me in our bedroom. I then walked in the bedroom as my friends were playing and eating cake at the backyard. The door to the bedroom was suspiciously opened as I lead myself into the bedroom. And then a sudden slam came from the door.

"Huh?"

"Hello Nile!" Kyoya said as he was leaning back and locked the door behind him.

"Kyoya why'd you lock the door?" I asked suspiciously.

"I have to tell you something," Kyoya said passionately as he leaned in for a kiss.

I then leaned in to accept the kiss. As his tongue dominated my mouth, the taste of his saliva is so sweet~ Kyoya breaks the kiss causing a string of saliva to appear.

"I love you Nile, ever since you helped me out, I developed a crush on you."

"The first time I met you, Kyoya, you changed my life for the better. I love you too Kyoya."

I then passionately kissed him as he gently removed my tank top revealing my tan skin. Kyoya, breaking the kiss and moving to the chest to lick my tan skin, I started to remove his shirt revealing my shades of red.

"Kyoya… I want more please…" I moaned.

"Are you sure?" as Kyoya began to blush.

"Please…?" I pleaded.

"Ok!" he agreed.

Kyoya then stripped off my shorts seeing my erection and precum from the excitement. Kyoya stroked my erection as I moaned and he then began to lick the top of my erection.

"Kyoya… I'm gonna CUM!" *_SPLURT!*_

Swallowing all the cum in his mouth, Kyoya and I took it to the next level. Kyoya stripped off his pants and shorts revealing his erection as he lined up his dick into my entrance.

He then began to thrust hardly as he then began to slow down not wanting for me to cum first before he did. I then moaned his name out as he began to thrust harder.

"Kyoya… give me more… I love you… and if you continue I'm going to cum," I moaned out.

"NILE….I'm going to CUMMMM!" *_SPLURT!* _as Kyoya's cum oozed out of my entrance.

"ME TOO, KYOYA!" *_SPLURT* as cum covered the sheets and Kyoya and I were resting on each other's side tired out from his new boyfriend._

**Narrator's POV**

_Ever since that day, Kyoya and Nile were still together and having sex. But as Nile's dad found out, he kicked Nile and Kyoya out at the age of fourteen without his mother's consultant. Kyoya and Nile then had enough money saved up for an apartment. Who knows what will happen next for Kyoya and Nile?_

**To Be Continued….**

**Well this was my first fanfiction and my writing skills are so horrible so hope you enjoy it. I can probably update this story about one week. :D**


End file.
